Why was the door closed?
by Doxybite
Summary: A missing scene from OotP in Hermione's PoV. Just what was going on with Ron and Hermione before Harry opened that door? Nothing rude - I promise!


**A silly little one shot (written in Hermione's PoV) which I wrote within the space of five minutes (as you can probably tell by the lameness of it). A missing scene from OotP, it's sort of what I think actually happened but how it happened in the book, we may never know..........**

Okay, I need to write this down, and if anyone reads this I don't know what I will be capable of but....Ron and I had an awkward moment.....again. It's been happening a lot more often lately, ever since fourth year really. It's all turned into an awful, awkward cycle - we'll maybe have a game of chess, I'll help Ron with his homework if he's up for working, we'll probably get into a conversation about Harry, we'll end up having some sort of arguement about something pointless, I'll storm off, neither of us will speak to each other until Ginny calls us both stubborn prats, one of us will swallow our pride and apoligise, we'll have a discussion about why we always argue, there will be a silence, then the awkwardness starts. Normally it involves something like not being able to make eye contact, blushing for reasons that I think neither of us know why, heavy breathing, unable to think of anything to say, staring off into the distance and well, you get the point. But today was a bit different. Ron was in his room, brooding, and I took my turn of apologising today so I walked into his room and he was....

Lying on his bed with just his trousers on.

I didn't know what to do with myself, I just froze in the doorway, staring at him. I was, what's the word? Mesmirised I suppose......

But then he sensed something and looked up at me. He let out a yell of surprise and jumped off of the bed, telling me in frantic tones to shut the door. I was so shocked that I quickly shut the door with a loud bang, still staring at his bare chest without realising that I was doing it.

"I meant with you on the other side of it!" Ron yelled at me, grabbing a t-shirt out of his top drawer.

"Oh, right," I said dumbly, finally prying my eyes off of him and reaching for the door handle.

"No, no. It doesn't matter. I've got a t-shirt on now anyway. What was it you wanted?" He said, sitting down on his bed.

"It, it. I don't actually remember now." I said, mentally cursing myself.

"Well, that was....informative." Ron said, laughing a little.

I didn't laugh though, my mind was still on a few moments ago.....for some reason.

"Listen Hermione. I suppose I should make the first move...."

"_What_?!" I said, coming out of my dazed state to look over at him.

"Look, what I want to say is, that I'm sorry. For whatever it was I did.....again."

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry too. What were we arguing about again anyway?"

"I really have no idea." Ron said, scratching his chin in mock contemplation. "Probably something really important, like.....how many potatoes I had for dinner last night."

We both laughed and I sat down on his bed beside him. "You know, I like it a lot better when we don't argue." I said.

He looked at me for a moment and eventually said, "Yeah, me too."

We sat in our by now familiar silence, staring at each other. Ron's ears glowed and he looked down at the floor as if it were extremely interesting. I felt a bit uncomfortable and shifted a little, but my arm accidentely brushed against his. We both tensed and Ron spun his head around to look at me. I gazed at his freckles, brushed randomly over his cheeks and nose, his deep blue eyes watching my brown ones. I could feel his heavy, almost nervous breath on my face, blowing a few of my curls back. I screwed my eyes up in concentration, searching Ron's face for something, wondering, searching, thinking.....

A sudden sound broke the silence in the room and I realised that it was someone turning the handle of the door. The door opened and Harry appeared. I jumped up quickly and spun away from Ron, running at Harry and flinging my arms around him. Maybe I thought that I could appear normal, that Ron and I were just having a casual conversation, nothing strange going on here! My heart was pounding, not only because I was so happy and estatic to see Harry safe and sound, or because I was terrified that Harry had seen Ron's and my 'moment', but because, well, just because what had happened between myself and Ron. If anything really had happened of course, the teenage mind does seem to exaggerate things.

I think.

**Okay, it was rubbish, I know. But I was bored and this just popped into my head. Please review and tell me if you all agree.**

**I know that the people who have reviewed were expecting them to kiss but I was trying to be realistic. I mean, come on! It's Ron and Hermione we are talking about here. It's going to take them ages to realise that they like each other! And this story is set in fifth year - I'm betting they will both wait until the last possible moment to tell each other (meaning the end of book seven probably). This is just one of their many cute moments until that time (which I'm sure, like me, you are all looking forward to!).**


End file.
